Lion King Tickle Adventures
by Cloud5001
Summary: As the title states this is purely a series for tickle stories, the time line is when Simba was a kid. I do hope you enjoy them and at least give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Simba's development

It was a pretty nice day in the Pride lands. Young Simba and Nala were at the Watering Hole playing their game of Pinned Ya. As usual Simba was pinned by Nala, on the inside he was quite impressed with how strong his friend was, but he could'nt admit that his friend was stronger than the future king outloud.

"Come in let me try again?" Simba begged.

"Hm okay, but since this is your third attempt how about a bet." Nala grinned.

"Okay what is it?"

"If I pin you again you surrender to me and I get to tie you up and tickle you."

Simba gulped at this, he was quite ticklish especially on his belly and Nala had found out the last time they played Pinned Ya. Infact he was in a position to be tickled right now, he quite enjoyed it but he was the prince and he was sure that he could never show it on the outside.

"Alright I accept." Simba agreed.

Nala smirked letting him up and gave him a moment to brush himself off. He grinned his usual cocky smile and lunged towards Nala in a pounce. He got Nala to the ground, but only for a second as expected he was flipped over onto his back once again. He struggled but he knew he lost.

"Well." Nala smirked.

He was excited on the inside but was sure a king was'nt supposed to have this weakness so he just played it off with a very convincing groan.

"Fine I surrender." Simba said.

He was dragged over to a tree, Nala picked up some vines and got to work. His front paws were tied over his head to the tree trunk, a vine was tied around his belly securing him to the tree, and finally his hind paws were tied together in front of him.

"Seems the Future king is in quite the predicament." Nala taunted.

"I can handle any torture do your worst." Simba said confidently.

Nala wasted no time beginning to brush her tail along Simba's belly. Simba immediately began laughing cutely squirming about in his bonds. She quite loved the sound of that laugh, she especially loved it when Simba put on a brave act. It's like Simba does it just so she has an excuse to pin or tickle him. She also knew that Simba did love being tickled, but was too proud to let it show. She quickened the brushing making Simba's laughter increase. She stops as she spots a feather on the ground. She picks it up as Simba pants hard.

"That all you got." Simba grinned.

"Not even close." Nala smirked back.

Simba watched as Nala began stroking the tickly feather along his helpless white belly. He laughed madly from it tears streaming down his cheeks soaking his fur, he thrashed about as the feather tortured him. However he felt Nala's tail brush in his right front leg pit increasing his cute laughter. He gasped for breathe again once Nala stopped. This was already tiring him out an he was sure Nala was just getting started.

"I can see your tired, so admit you love being tickled and being my cute captive. I'll give you a break, but you'll stay tied up for a couple hours." Nala said.

He had to resist the urge to blush. He did enjoy both, but although he trusted Nala completely this was truly something he had to think about. After all no one really knew about his softer side. He gulped.

"N-never." Simba smiled nervously.

His torture was continued after this as Nala blew a big raspberry in his belly causing him to squeal loudly with laughter. It got worse when as Nala blew a second one, he felt the feather and her tail stroking along his pits increasing the tickling even more. Nala would get him to surrender, she was good at that and she was good at guessing his real personality not just with tickling either. He had learned from the experience at the Elephant Graveyard to not be so impulsive and be aware of the danger he was leading others into. His laughter increased as she tickled faster.

"OKAYHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I'LL ADMIT IT!" Simba surrendered.

Nala stopped but kept the feather pointed at his belly incase he was trying to trick her.

"I love being tickled and being your captive." Simba panted.

"I knew it." Nala smiled.

She watched his belly as he breathed in and out. Simba blushed from having to admit his secret.

"Oh Simba, it's good that a king has fun now and then. Tickling is just that friendly fun, and now you know when to be playfull and when you need to be serious." Nala explained.

"You know your right, though I won't be making it easy for you to get me next time." Simba grinned.

Nala giggled and then got an idea, she really did'nt harbor a grudge against Simba for what happened with the hyenas, but still she can use it against him in this case.

"Not so fast, you still owe me for what happened. So you will be my tickle captive for a full day tommorow." Nala grinned.

If he were'nt tied up right now he'd make Nala work for it, but right now he was still helpless to tickle torture plus he was having fun and he needed to start learning to keep his promises after all that's what got him in trouble with the hyena's in the first place.

"Okay You got yourself a deal." Simba smiled.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Simba was being lead back to the top of Pride Rock. To make sure he knew he was Nala's prisoner right now she tied a vine around his belly and used it like a leash as they walked. He intended to capture her perhaps tommorow but today he promised to be Nala's tickle captive.

"You'll never get away with this." Simba giggled.

"Ah ah careful how you talk." Nala smirked.

Her tail poked Simba's belly to emphasize his position making him giggle. He was made to lay down on a circular rock that arched his back a bit once they were at the top of Pride Rock. Nala began tying his wrists together with the vines she brought up, they hung around her neck when they walked. Once his front paws are secrued to the rock, she ties Simba's hind paws together and finally the vine tied around his belly is secured to the rock. She took a big leaf and tied it around Simba's eyes with it blindfolding the young prince.

"The mighty Simba, tied to a rock with his belly sticking out about to be tickle tortured by his best friend. and you look so cute." Nala teased.

Simba blushed at this and wiggled cutely out of reflex.

"Your just lucky I still owe you for the hyena stuff." Simba grinned.

Nala unsheathed her claws, she began to lightly stroke one along Simba's belly causing him to laugh cutely. She had recently dulled her claws for this so speeding up her tickling won't cause accidental cuts, she skittered her claws on both paws all over the defensless belly before her. She felt Simba squirm madly looking adorable in the process. She tickled the dead center of Simba's belly causing him to laugh insanely.

"Say I'm stronger than you." Nala grinned.

"NEVERHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Simba laughed.

He felt his belly's torture continue unable to escape the tickly claws that forced him to laugh. However he feels something brush along his right foreleg pit causing him to laugh harder in response. He saw it was Nala's tail adding to the tickle torture. He was still stubborn and it'd take a lot more torture to get him to admit Nala was stronger. Thankfully Nala stopped giving him a chance to take in much needed air.

However this was a trick as he felt Nala give him a huge raspberry right in his belly. He squealed madly laughing adorably once again. He is assaulted with raspberry after raspberry each one stronger on his belly than the last. The biggest one practically made his eyes bulge out of his eyes as his laughter sky rocketed from the torture. He knew Nala had one even more intense than that left in him. He was about to open his mouth to admit it when he felt that intense raspberry blow onto his defenseless belly, it was so tickly it made him arch his back a bit as he laughed insanely from it. When it ended he was panting heavily drenched in sweat and his eyes drooping from exhaustion. He felt Nala's paw on his belly as it rose and fall. Nala loved watching his belly after she gave him a break.

"I admit it, your stronger." Simba surrendered.

"Good boy." Nala said triumphantly.

Simba feels her pat his belly causing to smile and blush. He felt the leaf blinding him get untied, mostly so Nala could see the cute exhausted look on his face she so loved to see. Nala decided to go get some more tickle tools, plus she hears Simba's belly growl.

"Alright I'll be back." Nala giggled.

She went back down the path. Simba just laid limp too tired to really move at this point, good thing he had no intention of turning the tables today because it would be far too tough to do by now. So instead he just relaxed and watched the sky awaiting Nala's return. Soon he heard something being dragged up the path, he saw Nala bringing up fruit and a bunch of feathers in a giant leaf, also in there were several pointed rocks. Nala grinned holding up an apple to his mouth with her tail.

"Oh just wait till you're my captmmph." Simba giggled before the apple is forced into his mouth.

It wasn't bottom first because he was suppose to eat it. He ate the apple while Nala held it in place. After that apple was done he was fed some Watermelon along with two more apples. Soon his belly was full and he was ready for the next round. Nala picks up one of the pointed rocks and sits on Simba's waist. She started stroking it in Simba's left foreleg pit causing him to start laughing.

"That laugh is so cute." Nala teased.

Simba by now was so exhausted he could only lay still as he was tortured more. He felt Nala's tail brush in his other foreleg pit causing him to laugh even harder from it. Tears streamed down his cheeks and sweat soaked his fur. His torture was doubled when he felt Nala lick his belly causing him to squeal hard and make his laughter sky rocket. Finally he was given another break, his eyes drooped heavily as he panted.

"So all the energy's been tickled out of you huh?" Nala grinned.

"Y-y-eah pretty-y m-much." Simba said weakly.

"Time to move you then."

Nala untied him and carries him to the nest area in the cave. She laid Simba up against the wall and began wrapping vine after vine around his body, he was tied from the neck to his waist by vines his forelegs pinned to his sides, the vines over his belly were spaced out enough for it to still be tickled. Nala get's a feather.

"A-a-ren't I tired enough." Simba joked weakly.

"Nope." Nala smirked.

She stroke the feather along the exhausted cub's belly bringing back the adorable laughter she love. She tickled every inch of the exposed skin, Simba laughed madly his body tried to squirm but all he could really do was slowly wiggle his paws. He was indeed very happy through out all of this, he loved looking so cute for Nala but he did'nt know if he could tell her that. Nonetheless even as he was forced to laugh he was carefully planning out how he'll capture Nala tomorrow. He was having fun being tickled, but wanted to tickle Nala as well. Finally the feather left his belly, he was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open. He felt Nala embrace him in a tight hug which made him smile weakly.

"Thanks for agreeing to this Simba." Nala smiled.

"y-y-your w-w-elcome Nala." Simba replied.

With that Simba finally succumbs and falls asleep. Nala snuggled up to him knowing full well he had some sort of plan to get her tomorrow. She would do her best to act surprised and if it was a pounce she'd let Simba win just this once. She too fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Nala was taking a nice walk along the path to the savannah. She had untied Simba this morning and knew he was going to want payback. She didn't intend to make it easy for Simba to get her. She left before the young prince even woke up so she knew there was no way he could find her. She approached a pond and decided to stop for a drink.

"Wonder what Simba will think up?" Nala giggled to herself.

She then heard footsteps and glanced to her right. She had expected to see Simba trying to capture her, but instead she saw a skunk walking up to her. Her eyes widened and did her best to stay calm knowing she hasn't done anything to provoke it yet. However it raised it's tail as if getting ready to spray, there was no way she could get away in time. That's when she heard a familiar voice chuckling.

"Simba what's going on?" Nala asked.

"Oh just an idea I had, my friend there won't spray you if you agree to surrender to me. To show that surrender lay on your back, if you don't you don't smell good for awhile." Simba grinned.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this, this is just the type of thing you'd do. Fine I'll surrender." Nala grinned.

She laid down on her back, Simba placed a paw on her belly obviously very excited his little trap had worked. The skunk chuckled and walked away leaving some vines for Simba to use. Simba took the vines and grinned.

"Alright sit up." Simba ordered.

She giggled and sat up, she held still as Simba began trussing her. Simba was wrapping a very long vine around her body pinning her front legs to her sides. The vine looped her about four times so it was pretty spaced out, two loops went around her upper and lower chest, the other two went around her upper belly and waist. Next Simba began tying her hind paws together. With that last knot she was now Simba's captive. She was allowed to lay back down on her back.

"I can't believe I got you." Simba giggled.

"You did a good job future prince so I'll let you have me today, but don't ever threaten to have a skunk spray me again okay." Nala insisted.

"Right I promise."

Simba revealed his claws to Nala smirking. They began stroking along the exposed parts of Nala's belly causing her to begin laughing madly. All ten of his claws attacked his helpless captive, he was glad that Nala had a very ticklish belly as well. He felt his captive squirm madly from his claws, he would explore other spots soon but for now he wanted to focus on the adorable belly in front of him. Finally he gives Nala a break and watches that belly rise and fall as she pants. He walked over to the tall grass.

"What are you getting?" Nala asked

Her eyes widened a bit when Simba pulled some feathers out of the grass. She gulps as the tips hover just inches above her belly. Finally they attack zigzagging across the defenseless skin making her cute laughter return. She squirms madly in her bonds out of reflex looking absolutely adorable for her tickler. Simba has the feathers separate dragging them down to her sides, they brushed up and down her sides she laughed hard from this spot to.

"I see so your sides are another sweet spot." Simba smirked.

She nods in response as the tickle torture continued. While one feather moved back to her belly, she lost sight of the other one until she felt it stroke her left paw. Her laughter shot up from having two tickle spots tormented at once. The feather sawed in between her toes causing her to squeal cutely, this got even louder when the other one attacked the center of her belly. Finally she feels the tickly feathers stop making her gasp for air.

"Before your position is changed, I need to pay you back." Simba grinned.

"What do you mean?" Nala panted.

She got her answer as Simba slowly lowered his head to her belly. She gulped realizing Simba was getting her back for the raspberry tickling she gave him yesterday. Accepting her fate she laid back and took it when Simba blew a big raspberry in her belly causing her to squeal madly with laughter. They got stronger and stronger each time Simba blew one, she was sweating madly tears streaming down her cheeks. Simba finally blew a really strong raspberry on her belly causing her to arch her back as she laughed her head off. An even stronger raspberry sent her into hysterics. When Simba finally stopped Nala was panted heavily too exhuasted to move, her eyes droop tiredly.

"There now you're the one who's tired." Simba chuckled.

"Y-yeah yeah en-njoy it wh-hile you can." Nala grinned weakly.

She was lifted onto Simba's back belly up, all she could do was lay limp as she was taken back to pride rock.

Back inside the cave of pride rock Simba was jabbing four wooden stakes into the ground, he had untied Nala and now dragged her to the middle as she was still too tired to walk. He tied Nala's four paws to the stakes with some more vines he found securing Nala into a stretched spread eagle position. He also tied a giant leaf over his captive's eyes to blindfold her.

"There now your belly is on full display." Simba teased.

"Do your worst." Nala grinned.

"As you wish."

Nala heard Simba made a slurping nose making her gulp cutely at her words. As she expected within a minute she felt Simba's tongue lick all over her vulnerable belly. She immediately squealed bursting into laughter. She felt it lap circles on her, she could only lightly squirm from being so exhausted. After a while the tongue finally leaves her poor belly alone making her pant heavily.

However her captor was done yet as next she felt her paw pads being licked making her laugh madly again. In addition she felt something brush along her belly, she could only assume it was Simba's tail. With two tickle spots being tortured she laughed helplessly not even having energy to squirm anymore. Her toe pads were licked all over from under to in between to the very top. Finally she was given an actual break. Her belly growled cutely making her blush.

"To think it's only just now lunch time." Simba smirked.

"Nowhere near done with me huh?" Nala smiled weakly.

"Not a chance." Simba smiled.

He went out of the cave to get some food for them. Little did he know Rafiki was watching their little game and grew quite excited. Once Simba reentered the gave he approached them and blew sleep powder in their faces making them both fall as.

"Rafaki just can't resist these cuties." Rafaki chuckled.


End file.
